Red Rangers
'Red Rangers '''is a designation given to one character in every incarnation of ''Power Rangers. Red is always a hero with a burning sence of justice and usually the leader and the driving force of their repective teams. It is one of two colors to appear in every Power Rangers, the other being Blue. Red Rangers |Troy Burrows |- | style="background-color:red" |Dino Charge Red Ranger |Tyler Navarro |- | style="background-color:red" |Ninja Steel Red Ranger |Dane Romero |- | style="background-color:red" |Ninja Steel Red Ranger II |Brody Romero |- | style="background-color:red" |Ninja Steel Gold Red Ranger |Dane Romero |- | style="background-color:red" |Ninja Steel Silver Red Ranger |Mick Kanic |} Other Red Heroes Evil Rangers Trivia *The Red Rangers and Red Heroes will be at the episode in The Rise of the Red Rangers from Power Rangers Data Squad to team up with the six Red Data Squad Rangers. *In Power Rangers Harmony Force that the first leader red exchange a purple ranger to became a leader preceded by Twilight Sparkle Gallery RedMaskedranger.png|Red Battle Star Ranger Aceranger.png|Red Spade Ranger Japanranger.png|Japan Ranger Redeletricranger.png|Red Electro Ranger Eagleranger.png|Eagle Ranger Redsuperranger.png|Ruby Ranger RedDyanaranger.png|Red Battalion Ranger Ranger1.png|Ranger1 DragonRanger.png|Red Dragon Ranger Redsonicranger.png|Red Prism Ranger Redmaskedranger.png|Red Lightning Ranger HawkRanger.png|Falcon Ranger Redstreetranger.png|Red Street Ranger Redgeoranger.png|Red Supersonic Ranger FalconRanger.png|Red Hawk Ranger MMPR-Red.png|Mighty Morphin Red Ranger Red_Squadron_Ranger_(2).png|Red Squadron Ranger Red Ninjetti Ranger.jpg|Red Ninjetti Ranger MMAR-Red.png|Red Aquitar Ranger Prz-red.png|Red Zeo Ranger Red_Zeo_Ranger_(Female).png|Red Zeo Ranger (Female version) PRT-Red.png|Red Turbo Ranger Red_Turbo_Ranger_(Female).png|Red Turbo Ranger (Female version) Red Space Ranger.png|Red Space Ranger Pris-redf.png|Red Space Ranger (Female version) Prlg-red.png|Lost Galaxy Red Ranger Prlg-redf-1.png|Lost Galaxy Red Ranger (Female version) Prlr-red.png|Red Lightspeed Ranger Lightspeed_Red_Ranger_(Female).png|Red Lightspeed Ranger (Female version) Red Time Force Ranger.png|Time Force Red Ranger Time_Force_Red_Ranger_(Female).png|Time Force Red Ranger (Female version) Quantum Ranger.png|Quantum Ranger Red_Wild_Force_Ranger_2.png|Red Wild Force Ranger Wild_Force_Red_Ranger_(Female).png|Red Wild Force Ranger (Female version) Wild_Force_Crimson_Ranger.jpeg|Wild Force Crimson Ranger Red Wind Ranger.png|Red Wind Ranger Ninja_Storm_Red_Ranger_(Female).png|Red Wind Ranger (Female version) Crimson Thunder Ranger.png|Crimson Thunder Ranger Red Dino Ranger.png|Red Dino Ranger Dino_Thunder_Red_Ranger_(Female).png|Red Dino Ranger (Female version) Crimson Dino Ranger.jpg|Crimson Dino Ranger S.P.D. Red Ranger.png|S.P.D. Red Ranger S.P.D. Quantum Ranger.jpg|S.P.D. Quantum Ranger Red Mystic Ranger.png|Red Mystic Ranger Prmf-redf.png|Red Mystic Ranger (Female version) Wolf Warrior.png|Wolf Warrior Proo-red.png|Red Overdrive Ranger Red_Overdrive_Ranger_(Female).png|Red Overdrive Ranger (Female version) Crimson_Overdrive_Ranger.jpeg|Crimson Overdrive Ranger Jungle Fury Red Ranger.png|Jungle Fury Red Ranger Jungle_Fury_Red_Ranger_(Female).png|Jungle Fury Red Ranger (Female version) Jungle_Fury_Gorilla_Ranger.jpeg|Jungle Fury Gorilla Ranger Ranger Operator Series Red.png|RPM Red Ranger RPM_Red_Ranger_(Female).png|RPM Red Ranger (Female version) RPM_Crimson_Ranger.jpeg|RPM Crimson Ranger Redsamurairanger.png|Red Samurai Ranger Princessredsamurairanger.png|Red Princess Samurai Ranger Shogun-red.png|Red Shogun Ranger Megaforcered.png|Megaforce Red Ranger Supermegaforcered.png|Super Megaforce Red Ranger Robo Ruby.png|Robo Ruby Prdc-red.png|Dino Charge Red Ranger Dino_Charge_Crimson_Ranger.jpeg|Dino Charge Crimson Ranger Dino_Charge_Vermillion_Ranger.jpeg|Dino Charge Vermilion Ranger Dino_Charge_Scarlet_Ranger.jpeg|Dino Charge Scarlet Ranger Ninja_Force_Red.png|Ninja Steel Red Ranger Ninja_Steel_Gold_Red_Ranger.png|Ninja Steel Gold Red Ranger Ninja_Steel_Silver_Red_Ranger.png|Ninja Steel Silver Red Ranger Red_energy_chaser.png|Red Energy Chaser Ranger Quantum_Energy_Chaser_Ranger.png|Quantum Energy Chaser Ranger Red_unoffical_ranger.png|Red Unofficial Ranger TQG1.png|T.Q.G. Red Ranger TQG9.jpeg|T.Q.G. Crimson Ranger Red_Eagle_Ranger.png|Red Eagle Ranger Red_Leo_Ranger.png|Red Leo Ranger Quantum_Phoenix_Ranger.png|Quantum Phoenix Ranger Red Data Squad Ranger.png|Red Data Squad Ranger Female Red Ranger.png|Female Red Data Squad Ranger Quantum_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Quantum Data Squad Ranger 14. Data Squad Crimson Ranger.png|Data Squad Crimson Ranger 25. Vermillion Data Squad Ranger.png|Vermilion Data Squad Ranger Passionate_Harmony_Force_Ranger.jpeg|Passionate Harmony Force Ranger Red Harmony Data Fusion Ranger.png|Red Harmony Data Fusion Ranger Mighty Morphin Red Harmony Fusion Ranger.jpeg|Mighty Morphin Red Harmony Fusion Ranger Red_Pirate_Force_Ranger.jpeg|Red Pirate Force Ranger MillenniumRanger.png|Red Millennium Ranger Red Heroes Gallery Cure_Rouge.png|Cure Rouge Cure_Passion.png|Cure Passion Glitter_Sunny.jpeg|Glitter Sunny Cure_Ace.jpeg|Cure Ace Cure_Madame.png|Cure Madame Cherry_Flamenco.jpeg|Cherry Flamenco Cure_Mirage.png|Cure Mirage Cure_Southern_Cross.png|Cure Southern Cross Cure_Scarlet.png|Cure Scarlet Ruby_Style.png|Ruby Miracle Ruby_Style2.png|Ruby Magical Cure_Chocolat.jpeg|Cure Chocolate Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Magical Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Universal Protection